The invention relates to a display arrangement consisting of a foot which supports a number of panels that are movably interconnected by means of connection elements, a lifting device, and a receiving device that can be lowered into the ground and that is designed to receive the panels, folded together, along with the foot and lifting device, wherein the lifting device is designed to raise the panels from the receiving device and to lower the panels into the receiving device.
Document WO 2010/146070 A1 discloses such a display arrangement having an odd number of rectangular panels. The panels are movably interconnected by connection elements on their longitudinal sides, wherein the middle panel is fastened via its lower transverse side to the foot of the display arrangement. In order to present image information by means of the panels of the display arrangement, the panels are arranged in a plane.
The known display arrangement can be lowered in the ground, for which purpose the panels are folded together. Here, the panels fold together in accordance with a leporello fold or concertina fold around the middle panel fastened to the foot. The foot, with the panels folded together, then lowers into a receiving device provided in the ground until the entire display arrangement is beneath ground level.
In the case of the known display arrangement it has proven to be a disadvantage that the receiving device has to be very long in order to receive the foot and the folded-together panels. This impairs the delivery of the display arrangement and increases the cost of installation, since a very deep hole has to be dug in the ground.
In the case of the known display arrangement it has also proven to be a disadvantage that it is no longer possible to display any image information by means of the display arrangement once the panels have been folded together in a leporello-like manner. It has also been found that the planar arrangement of the panels is not always optimal for the display of information. For example, a number of groups of viewers may wish to view the image information but may be located at different positions in front of or beside the display arrangement.